Tuer Pour Yaoyorozu
by NightChoco
Summary: Alors que Shouto cuisinait, il se demanda pourquoi il y avait quelque chose de bizarre, de vide. Quand il se rendit compte que tout ceci était à cause de Momo, il ne put se demander comment faire pour l'avoir. Tuer semble être la bonne solution. Et, pourquoi pas commencer par un chat...


**Yo ! J'avais fait un petit écrit : Tuer pour Todoroki, eh bien voici Tuer pour Yaoyorozu. Le caractère de Shouto à donc lui aussi était changé pour donner place à un Yandere.**

 **PS : L'histoire se passe le soir de la première journée.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Le soir, dans sa cuisine, c'est Shouto qui est de corvée : il doit préparer à manger pour sa famille. - sauf son père, bien entendu-

Tout en prenant une casserole où il met de l'eau bouillante à chauffer, il repense à cette première journée de championnat et si on oublie le fait que, à cause de Midoriya, il dut se rappeler de mauvais souvenir, il y avait quelque chose qui le tracassait.

« Momo »

Sans savoir pourquoi, depuis qu'il était rentré chez lui, il ne faisait que penser à elle. Il ne savait pas pourquoi et c'était ça le problème.

Il avait voulu la prendre dans son équipe lors de la course des cavaliers pour son alter. Pourtant, il savait qu'il n'y avait pas _que_ ça. Il y avait autre chose, un problème, une question qu'il se posait.

Il ne c'était jamais autant prit la tête à cause d'une fille et ça l'embêtait.

C'est donc en prenant son couteau pour couper la viande qu'il se demanda où était le problème.

\- Momo… Momo… Momo… répéta t-il en chuchotant.

Il répétait son prénom pendant une bonne minute avant de mettre les morceau de viandes dans l'eau. - sur le coup, il ne sait pas rendu compte que ça ne servait à rien et que la viande était fichu à moins qu'il préparer de la fondue mais ça marche pas !-

Elle l'avait transformé. C'était évident ! Jamais il ne c'était autant prit la tête et même son histoire familiale ne l'avait affecté à ce point.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle m'a fait ? »

Il ne le savait pas et ne voulait pas le savoir. Il était au courant que si jamais il trouvait la réponse à ses questions, il deviendrait fou. Et il n'y avait aucunes raisons. Aucunes.

Et pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander où était le problème. Il était peut être fou. C'est une possibilité. Mais pourquoi ? Comment ? A cause de qui ?

A cause de Momo. Toute cette histoire est la faute à Momo.

Mais il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir.

Il fixa le couteau qu'il avait entre ses mains, le regard vide. Il ne ressentait plus rien en ce moment. Rien. Plus de frustration de ne pas savoir le problème, plus de colère envers lui-même, plus de tristesse…

Rien. Le vide. Et c'était temps mieux.

Il leva la tête vers la casserole et comprit que là, la viande ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose. Enfin si, mais pas comme il le voulait.

Il éteignit alors le gaz et ne bougea plus. Il avait toujours le couteau dans une de ses mains et il ne voulait pas le lâcher. Bizarrement, il avait envie de faire autre chose que de couper des légumes et de la viandes. Il voulait…

Il ne savait pas lui même.

Alors, il se rappela soudainement du film que sa sœur Fuyumi avait regardé il y a quelques jours. C'était un jeune homme et une jeune femme, amoureux et ils voulaient tuer toutes les personnes qui se dresseront devant leur union. Bien entendu, aucuns d'eux ne savaient ce qu'éprouver l'autre et c'était ça le pire.

Il tourna la tête vers son couteau, une nouvelle fois.

\- Et pourquoi nous ne serions pas pareil hein ?

\- Shouto ? Tu parles tout seul ?

Fuyumi venait d'entrer dans la cuisine, soucieuse.

\- Pourquoi la viande est dans l'eau ? Et pourquoi tu tiens un couteau dans ta main gauche ?

Il ne répondit rien. Il se contenta à fixer intensément le couteau.

\- Roh, laisse. Va dans ta chambre je vais le faire, proposa Fuyumi.

Il ne se fit pas prier et s'en alla, l'arme dans sa main gauche, sous les regards interrogateurs de sa sœur.

Dans sa chambre, il se demandait toujours pourquoi il pensait à elle. Il n'était pas ami avec elle. C'était juste une bonne camarade de classe qu'il aimait bien… Plus que la plus part des gens dans la classe…

Et justement. Il l'aimait peut être un peu trop.

Il prit l'arme qu'il venait de poser quelques secondes avant sur sa commode et le posa sur son lit, devant ses yeux.

\- Je…

Il le voulait. Il voulait être comme le garçon de ce film qui l'avait temps ému. Il voulait s'unir à tout jamais à Momo. Il voulait être avec elle, la chérir, la protéger, au péril de sa vie. Il voulait tuer pour elle.

C'était mal. Très mal. Mais il le voulait.

Alors, il prit son couteau pouvant rivaliser avec n'importe qu'elle couteau de boucher. Il le prit, ouvrit la fenêtre et sortit grâce à celle-ci.

Il cacha le couteau dans la poche de sa veste et parcourut les rues, les chemin, pour finalement arriver près d'un petit chemin à côté d' un champs, à côté de chez lui.

\- Miaou.

\- Bonjour toi, salua Shouto avec un faux sourire.

Il parlait aux chats maintenant. Désespérant.

Puis, une idée lui vint en tête.

Il observa attentivement les alentours. Personne.

Il prit alors le petit chat dans une main, le couteau dans l'autre et regarda le petit chat méchamment.

\- Je te préviens, petite chose. Je suis sûr que tu ne manqueras à personne alors ne me regarde pas avec ses yeux là !

Il prévint le chat comme si c'était un enfant, se baissa et immobilisa le chat au sol avec sa main libre.

Il pointa l'arme vers le chat sadiquement.

\- Tu pourrais tomber sur Momo-chan et essayer de me la voler, informa t-il avec une voix de gamin.

\- Miaou…

Il posa la lame du couteau sur le ventre du chat avant de l'enfoncer directement.

Le chat ne devait pas l'avoir supporter. Il essaya alors d'ouvrir le ventre de ce dernier. Chose, très très simple.

\- Hum… Je pense qu'un être humain sera plus appétissant que toi, voleur.

Il se releva, cacha son couteau remplis de sens dans sa poche et repartit chez lui.

Tuer. En plus d'être jouissif, c'était la seule solution.

 **Euh… Je sais pas si vous avez aimé XD ! Bien sur, ce n'est qu'un OS et non une fiction mais si vous voulez une suite… Demandez moi ça me plairait !**

 **J'attends vos avis avec impatiente et vous pouvez me prendre pour une tarée mentale ! Je vais pas me fâcher !**


End file.
